conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Washington, D.C.
Washington, D.C. is the capital of the United States of America. It is where The Conduit and part of Conduit 2 take place, and the focus of several events. Pre-Crisis On April 1st, 2012, a flu-like illness known as The Bug hit Washington, D.C. leaving certain areas of the city unprotected as government workers stayed home to avoid catching the flu. This event would mark the beginning of a buildup of events that started the Crisis in Washington, D.C., the event that started John Adams plan to take over Earth. On August 9th, the Washington Monument was attacked by the Trust posing to be terrorists. On September 11th, the anniversary of the 911 terrorist attacks, presidential candidate Senator Harriet Reimer was assassinated. The Crisis The Crisis in Washington, D.C. had started after Secret Service agent Michael Ford saved the president from his own bodyguard agents. This event started the crisis as people began to panic, the city was then put under quarantine due to the Bug. Ford was then sent to stop a terrorist attack on the Reagan National Airport where he was betrayed by the leader of the Trust, John Adams. The terrorist Ford was after, Prometheus, revealed himself to actually be the one to hoping to stop Adams evil intentions. These intentions were made clear when The Drudge, a presumed alien species attacked the Jefferson Memorial. Ford was able to stop this, but due to him wearing Trust Armor, the president issued executive control over America to Adams. Ford's intentions then were to stop the Crisis and save America from the Trust. His first stop was the White House, where Ford saved the president from the Drudge, though the latter would die in a helicopter crash later. He then stopped the Drudge from getting the defense plans of America by saving the Pentagon. Later, with the help of Prometheus, Ford attacks the Trust's main base itself, blowing it up. This would inadvertently bring an end to the Crisis of Washington, D.C. as the explosion launched a nerve gas which killed the entire human population of the city. The Drudge-Trust War The destruction of the Trust Base would also free the Drudge from the control of the Trust. While many Drudge chose to ally with the Trust, a large quantity chose not too. This quantity came to be known as the Free Drudge and they honored Michael Ford as the Liberator. When the Trust learned of this, they returned to D.C. to try and destroy all the Drudge in it, whether of not they still allied with them. During this time, the Trust would deploy a new kind of Drudge in the city, a sort of tentacle tree that could explore Washington's underground. This Drudge and the Drudge it created were the only one's loyal to the Trust. The Free Drudge began building their own city around Washington D.C. all while rebuilding the interior ruins of the city. They, however, never got a chance to officially start due to the fact that the Trust arrived. The arrival of Michael Ford allowed the Drudge to win the Battle of Washington against the Trust. Ford was also able to destroy the tentacle tree that created malignant Drudge. This gave them access to Trust equipment and knowledge allowing them to make their own supplies and use Trust ones. Category:The Conduit locations Category:Conduit 2 locations Category:Conduit 2 missions